


Spellstuck

by Delvarisia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: WIP, many parts, updatedinparts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Warning: This will slowly be updated.Chapters Completion:First Chapter: 100% complete.Second Chapter: 5% compete





	1. The Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Man I hope y’all like this cause writing Homestuck style is annoying asf and the coding is sooooooo annoying lol  
> ===============================  
> April 21: Edited Dill and Ally's texts the argument. It didn't really match their to be revealed God Tiers.  
> August 7: I finally finished the first chapter and started the second. Jesus Christ, I felt exhausted writing this.

A teenager stands in her bedroom. It is March 19th, 2018, in the afternoon, coming home from her first day of school, after the March break her school had. Her name was on the tip of your tongue, but you've already forgotten it. What was it, again?

**> Insert Name: Ching Chong Long**

She's Indian, you unfunny noob! Get the ethnicity right, if you're gonna make a joke.

**> Insert Name: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon**

Okay, that's funny.

Your name is actually EMMA KULAKARNI. You were born on August 3rd, 2002, in Karntaka, India. You had moved to America on December 20th, of 2015, when the Americans were having CHRISTMAS. You still remember how AMAZING the SNOW looked, slowly falling into your opened, cupped hands. It's now has almost been three years! Wow, do you feel so old! It's like it was just yesterday, when you arrived in the country in AMAZEMENT and BEWILDERMENT. Now, you've already just started your third semester of your sophomore year. 

It's only you and your mother, cause your dad kinda bailed on your mom. The minute your mom said she was with child, he vanished like a magician. It's okay, though! You have each other.  
You don't know why, but you have a very ARTISTICALLY occult range of interests, specifically HINDUISM and GREEK MYTHOLOGY. Maybe it's because your grandfather was a Hindu priest.

In the day, you live the way of the Hindu Goddess of BALANCE, Shakti, and at night, you gaze into your telescopes, constantly looking at the ZODIAC stars, from the basic to the extended stars.

You are very much into balance, thus keeping all your things both in line and disruptive. Your artwork and clothes are quite all over, for example, so you keep your schoolwork and shoes in PERFECT SYMMETRY, not a single math paper or Nikes out of order.

Your HEARING is a tad OFF, due to putting your earphones sound at the max. However, you are constantly breaking said headphones, and find it at odds to use them with only one side working, letting your eardrum recover much more rapidly.

It is 5:21 P.M., and you have just finished two beautiful artworks of ADRESTIA, the Greek equivalent to Shakti, which, naturally, would get you attached to the Greek goddess of balance. You should've been doing your homework, but your friend ZACHARIAH had wanted to see more of your artwork.

Speaking of Zachariah, you need to ask for his help, as your iPlum's screen is completely lacking color. While you do love the balance of black, gray, and white, your artistic side cannot handle the depressive feeling the monochrome theme is giving you. Guess your homework can wait.

**> Emma: Get your phone from your bed.**

Ah, at least your iPlum 6 plus has color on it's rainbow tarot card "The Temperance" case. Wait a minute, this is your phone case! You switched this phone case, for a case with a rainbow case of the twelve zodiac signs, and also charged it in your living room.

**> Emma: Head to the living room.**

You can't get out your room in just a tank top and spats! Your mother has COMPANY! Her superiors at her job, to be exact! You need to dress more fully and CLASSIER.

**> Emma: Walk to your closet.**

You open your small closest, enriched with a RAINBOW of clothes and shoes. It is starting to get a bit crowded, lately. Soon, you won't be able to fully close it!

**> Emma: Acquire a turtleneck.**

Ah, your favorite scarlet red turtleneck. You love feeling the softness of the cotton. You'd gotten it last year, and it's still as red and soft as ever.

**> Emma: Acquire a skirt.**

NOTHING ABOVE THE KNEE allowed, when it comes to company. This black, knee level boxed pleated skirt will do.

**> Emma: Acquire stockings.**

Thin but thick, white and silk. These stockings will really stand out from the clothes. They have a hole in the back calf area, but you'd have to be pretty noisy, to catch it.

**> Emma: Acquire the ballerina flats.**

You don't do ballet, but these black, plain and pitiful shoes would never be your choice, in auditions and recitals. Even if the flats came with plain, cheap ribbons, it would've at least have more of a personal taste than simple flats. You're not a DESIGNER, though, so tough luck!

**> Emma: Change.**

You quickly change, this scene being censored with curtains falling, cause, you know, this is a fifthTEEN year old undressing. Luckily, the curtains do not take long to go back up, and they reveal an outfit that can go around company.

Your hair's a little messed up, so you simply redo the low ponytail, and neatly fold your clothes into the middle of your twin bed. You never know if your mother will invite her bosses to a TOUR around the house, to make her seem even more like the Type A worker who deserves a promotion.

**=== >Emma: Head to the hall. **

You head into the halls of your large apartment, filled with beautiful pictures depicting the SPIRIT ANIMALS and WEAPONS of Hinduism. The golden frames have been recently cleaned by your mother, the polishing and shining more enhanced than usual. Your mother has been working very hard, these past few weeks, to be promoted to the Customer Sales & Service Representative of USAA.

Your room is all the way to the end of the hall, right across from your mother's, and you can hear the delighted chats of your mother and her bosses. You're going to have to get your phone, the charger, and have a conversation that will persuade your mother's superiors into giving her one more HIGHER POSITION of power.

**> Emma: Walk into the living room with etiquette, and class. **  
****

The living room is full of middle age men and women, drinking safe levels of wine. Out of all those, a 40 year old woman is standing firm and happily, and quickly introduces you.

"This is my daughter," your mother proudly informs her guests. "She is quite the talented artist, especially when it comes to religious pieces. Emma, please show them your artwork of Artemis."

"Of course, Maji."

Well, tough luck. You're going to have to show off to the guests, for a bit, before you can get your phone.

**=== >Emma: Go through your drawings, on your computer desk.**

You always make sure to have a pile of art just to show off. Bosses love workers who instill dedication and hard work into their children. Usually, your mother borrows your work, to show fellow coworkers how CREATIVE her daughter is.

You love drawing artwork of the YING-YANG gods and goddesses. Artemis, the hunting Goddess of the Moon, forever with her arrow ready and pointed, her hair flowing freely, yet CALMLY, in the moonlight. The zodiac stars shining brightly in the sky, the green bushes prickly and wet, the water below REFLECTING Artemis's STRAIGHT, concentrating face.

You've always found it amazing, how contrastive the Moon Goddess was, compared to the animated movement of her brother Apollo, enriched in orange FLAMES of the SUN, with a loud, intimidating harp, angelic crown-like RAYS forming into the magestic crown that hovers around his head.

**> Emma: Acquire the artwork, and head back out. **

You make a mental note to draw Apollo, and head back out.

**=== >**

The guests are still in the same stance, and the drinks are still half empty (Or is it half full?). You only took a minute, but you feel as if everything's STATIC. Your mother, finally notices you, gives you the EYE-SIGNAL to stand in the center of the room. Taking a QUICK BREATH, you begin to describe your picture.

"I used acrylic paint for the coloring, and a graphic pen for the line art. I made everything a shade of either blue or yellow, even the bush and arrow. The crescent moon is the only thing not blue or yellow, but the shading and shadow has a blue effect."

You pass it to a guest, who begins to pass it to the rest of them. They all have the same pleased, interested look, holding their wine carefully, not evening a drop falling unto your artwork, which you quite appreciated, as you spent two WEEKS on the drawing.

Your mother smiles, PROUDLY exclaiming, "My sweet little Beti desires to be an artist! Every day, she uses different types of coloring and styles, from Picasso's cubism, to an East Asian style."

You blush a bit, replying barely above a whisper, "Thank you, Maji."

**> Emma: Finally get to your original mission.**

When the last guest is done examining your artwork, you smile and bow a little, taking the artwork and heading into the kitchen, where a few guests are talking about your mother's BEAUTIFUL choice of whitish-grayish marble flooring. They quickly say hello, when they notice you, before going back into their compliments.

You head to the kitchen table, where your iPlum is charging. You decide to grab the charger, so you have no need to walk into the small party again.

**=== >**

You quickly got back into your room, walking by your mother and guest in the living room quietly and rapidly. You throw the charger unto your bed, almost making the eggplant purple bed sheets float up.

You place your phone on your computer desk, in a way more softer and accurate way than you did the charger. You ELEGANTLY sit on your golden Vintage French chair, opening up your laptop.

You open up Pesterchum, and look into your friendslist, quickly finding Zachariah's chum.

=======================

artimEssence[AE] began pestering  insomniacTechist[IT]

=======================

AE: um hey Zachariah I need your help!   
IT: Lol. What's up Emma? Also, plz stop calling me Zachariah.   
AE: my phone is black and white and i can't get it to normal colors :(   
IT: Okay, go to settings, then general   
IT: Do you see anything that says accessibility   
AE: mhm i clicked it just now but I can't find the slider that online answers said II'd fine shouldn't it be a long slider?   
AE: I'f find   
AE: I'd find   
IT: ...Do you see a word that says grayscale?  
AE: mhm...  
AE: hey it has a slider!   
AE: hmm it looks open too I don't remember pressing this!  
IT: Press the button   
AE: omg my phone is back in color :D Thanks Zachariah your karma balance has been more green now for helping me :DD   
AE: Lol I wouldn't be able to do anything without your help thank god ur my bff hahahaha!!!  
IT: Yeah...Thank God we're friends. I worry about you sometimes, Emma.  
AE: lolz what but mean???  
AE: *you   
IT: You're too naive. That's your charm but Emma you need to be more aware sometimes!  
AE: OK! :D  
IT: That right there is exactly what I mean Emma. You said OK as if other people validate what you should or should not do. I know I'm trying to help you but you shouldn't simply agree Emma! You should be like yeah your right but come to terms with realizing you're right not automatically the minutes another person tells you  
AE: you're right :D   
AE: oops   
IT: *sigh* It's OK we'll get there, step by step. You just need more practice with a tougher skin.   
IT: Anyway, perfect timing for pestering me. I have a game that I found that I want you to join. So far, Dill, you, Chris, and Ally are in. I am about to ask Lily, when I'm done asking you. I WISH Cody could have joined.   
AE: ...Who's Cody   
IT: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about him he was a classmate from when I used to live in Seattle. He knows Chris, Lily, Ally, and Dill, said people who will also be in the game.  
AE: what will the game be Able oo oh i can't wait this shoild be fun especially with interacting with ten other people besides myself and you :D  
AE: *about *should *you and myself  
IT: It's a RPG spell card game and also kinda like the sims where you drag around stuff to build but remember the RPG part comes when you have cards with power and summoning, merging it around and having a mana bar, and stuff. Since it'll be twelve people I'll make two teams of 6. Dill probably already invited the others   
IT: You'll be on my team, when we start, of course   
AE: well my mom has another business meeting so this'll be something to do while they're here, they'll porbbaly be here for another hour hahahaha my mom sure is dedicated :D  
IT: Well, I was going to ask if I could come over but obviously that is out of order damn your mom is always having these parties she is stopping at nothing to be on top huh, what a dedicated woman.  
AE: yeah lol i worry she is spending too much time tho lol!  
AE: but um how do I join this game

=======================

One New Messages from  morrilithParasol [MP]

Oh!

It seems another chumfriend wants to talk to you. It's one of ZACHARIAH'S ONLINE friends. You decide to multitask.

=======================

morrilithParasol[MP] began pestering  artimEssence[AE]   
  
==========================  
  
MP: Hello, Mrs.Emma. How are you, on this fine afternoon?  
AE: im doing good how abkjg hoj New York treating yau well   
AE: "about *you *you   
MP: Same mistakes as always, dear Emma? It's quite alright to make mistakes, you know. We all slip. Anyway, as I was about to say, would you like to RP again?  
AE: sure :D im almost done talimg to Zachariah hahaha!!! :D  
AE: *talking   
MP: Oh my, we should invite him to this session. I believe the adventure be quite up his ally. Besides, the more the merrier~   
AE: lol OK I'll ask right now  


=======================  
Four New Messages from  insomniacTechist [IT]  
========================

AE: yeah lol i worry she is spending too much time tho lol!  
AE: but um how do I join this game  
IT: OK go to sburbmakuonline.com and you'll see a button that says "insert session code". You're going to put in "M8Lb9669kG3", choose a class, then a aspect, a username and pass, and then wait for other players (Me and Dill are already in it) to join seems like you can play with up to 100 people, as long as the teams are equal ****  
IT: It seems quite unpopular cause it allows you to have a chat with people from different sessions till it starts but no one else is chatting and the youtube offical video only has around 78 views, but I saw the YouTube tutorial, and it looks very nice.  
IT: So im about to ask lily to join when ur done setting up. The game isn't really complex tbh you've watched Yu gi oh before, right?  
IT: Um u there?  
==================

**> Input Text: lol sorry I was talking to Lillianne **

==================

AE: lol sorry I was talking to LillIanne xD xD   
IT: ...Did she ask you to do a RP with her?   
AE: hahaha yeah funny you ask she also wsnts you to join wont that be funny xd xd   
AE: *wants *won't   
IT: Hmm well I can't RP right now. But I need to ask her to join the the game so I'm gonna put us in a conversation, I might as well add Dill to it 

=======================

insomniacTechist[IT] began a chat with  artimEssence[AE],  satyaCaduceus[SC], and  morrilithParasol[MP] . 

=======================

IT: Alright, so far we have me Dill Emma and Lily in this game  
IT: when Dill is done we will have two more Cody and Ally so we just gotta add the other six. Until then we can just talk, ok?   
MP: That is quite sad. I had wished for him to be present for this fun roleplaying I shall be playing in. Anyway, I must ask, why are we in a group chat with only four people? Surely, we are missing more than half of the required members for whatever you are playing. Perhaps you are trying to make a challenge? That will be interesting~  
IT: ...The way you typed that looks so malicious Lily but anyway its a spell card multiplayer game its on sburbmakuonline.com and the code is "M8Lb9669kG3" plz do it now   
AE: oh I gotta do it now lol hahaha hold on xDxD   
IT: -_- Of course you haven't Emma be quick alright? Just choose ur username and pass and you're in you can invite other people when you're done, ok?   
AE: LAWL okay! 

=======================

**> Emma: Open up Devi, and make an account on that card game Zachariah mentioned. **

You quickly type in sburbmaku, and you're treated to a technological looking website. It is black with green lines graphically rotating and appearing into a cube, like the environment in Tron.

You created an account, using your email, emmaEmmaemma69@gmail.com, and you make your password VERY hard; vaisheshika2002.

You put in the code, "M8Lb9669kG3", and now it requires you to make a username. Strange, usually that comes BEFORE the TRICKY emails and passwords. You question your mind a bit, thinking of a name not taken, and unique to yourself.

You search up some things online, but you can't find anything. Hmm, can't find anything. That is a WHITE FLAG, and NEGATIVE. You have the perfect name!

==================

**> Input Username: artimEssence **

==================

It is your pester chum username, but it has to do with positive emotions and friendship! It seems more LOGICAL to just have the same usernames, anyway. You're sure everyone else did the same thing. When you press enter, you see two other names.

insomniacTechist   
satyaCaduceus  
you

Zack and Dill are the only ones in. Strange.

insomniacTechist   
satyaCaduceus  
you  
morrilithParasol

Woah. How AMAZING! In the blink of an eye, Lily has joined. You have always founded the rapid speed of technology fascinating.

Suddenly....

_Crash!_

 

 

That sound...your mother's china table?

 _Crash! Slash!_ You keep hearing a constant sound of metal slashing together. Your mother must be in danger! You need to get a weapon.

**> Emma: Look for a weapon, quick!**

You frantically search around for a weapon, but all you have is art supplies and clothes. The only thing available is the chair, your wood art box, and a lamp. Which one will you take?

**Choose a Weapon:**

**>** The Chair  
**>** The Wooden Art Box  
**>** The Lamp

A chair can easily knock someone out, but yours is a soft chair, a tadwobbly, and fragile. The lamp can do the trick, but it might cause a fatal injury. The wooden box is able to stop the CHAOTIC attack upon your MOTHER, while, if it happens to be a misunderstanding, doesn't cause blood to be shed.

 **>** The Chair  
**> The Wooden Art Box**  
**>** The Lamp

Art box it is! Of course, you take out the art supplies from the art box, before equipping it. You don't want your supplies spilling around. You put them into a EVEN DIAMOND, and run out of your room.

**=== >Emma: DASH to the hall. **

You DASH into the hall, accidentally dropping a vase or two, barely missing the glass that erupts, when they fall.  
_Sling! Slash! Cla-cling!_

You see a large shadow, as you are running towards the hall. You think you see a....knife?  
Wait a minute...a KNIFE!  
"NOOOOOO!"

**=== >Emma: ATTACK! **

You waste no time jumping into the air, swinging your art box. You swing, but miss, falling to the floor. Damn it!  
You quickly rose to your feet, doing a slide kick as you do. The attacker stumbles, and almost falls.

You fully get up and you're ready to attack the business man.

Wait a minute...business man. Nice church shoes, black and shiny...A pale pink, checkered suit. A black tie...

You had attacked so quickly, probably in six seconds, that you didn't even open your eyes. You look up and see the man in a disturbed state, looking at you in DISBELIEF and fear.

Your mother's superiors look shocked and appalled, one woman seeming to looking at you as if you were a RABID animal. Some are even looking at your mother; you can just imagine them thinking your mother didn't raise you right.

Speaking of your mother....Oh no.

Her mouth is a wide frown, her eyes bug eyed and shocked. Her eyebrows have never been higher. Her thighs high black, purple braid is the only thing moving. Her right hand is still holding her glass of wine. You're surprised she didn't drop it, like in the cartoon---

And...she dropped it. As the glass shatter unto your red carpet, she brings her hands to her face, and does the quietest face palm ever.

Her bosses look dead at you; the whole room is silent. Guests that were chatting in the kitchen start to head into the living room, wondering about the sudden commotion and silence

You have messed up. Big time.

"I didn't mean that, I thought he had a knife! I heard slashing and clashing. I heard the sound of silver!"

The guests all look at their drinks, specifically the glass. The....glass. At parties, they sling the glasses together, as a sign of CELEBRATION. The "knife" was a glass of wine, that, amazingly, wasn't broken or spilled, and is safely on the border between the wooden floor and carpet. Your mother must've gotten the promotion.

And, now, it's probably going to be taken back. Your mother has been working on getting a promotion for weeks. And you've ruined it. The money spent on decoration, the cleaning done around the house... All around.

Your mother's mouth is now closed. She looks like she's about to open her mouth and calmly, yet secretly angrily scold you. Her left hand is away from her face, her right hand now on the middle of her forehead in a "L" position. Her left foot is constantly grinding against the smaller pieces of the shattered glass, her platform pump's heel PERFECTLY mashing into the pieces deeply. You never knew how TENSION could even make silence uneasy. All eyes are still on you. With this scenario, there was only one thing you could do!

**=== >Emma: Run in shame. ☀ **

"I'm sorry! I really am!"

With that, you dash out of the living room! You almost trip over the broken cases in the hallway. You don't even look back. You've screwed up big time.

You get back into your room and, petrified, drag your chair to the door. You quickly move anything on your desk away, and then move the desk to the front of the door. You can't pick up your dressers, so you drag your portable fan and throw it unto the chair, wrapping the cord around the doorknob. You were going to put your lamp, but you then remembered that it's a glass lamp.

With the door blocked, you at least won't have to listen to the conversation about you outside. You feel REALLY bad about what you just did.

Just as you're about to think about a plan, your latop gets a pesterchum notification.

**> Emma: Respond to Pesterchum.**

When you open up your laptop, you see that the there's two more people added into the game.

insomniacTechist   
satyaCaduceus  
you  
morrilithParasol  
patagenEuphorbim  
lumineuxLustita

You get four more notifications from Pesterchum, while looking; perhaps it's the two new players? How WONDERFUL!

You open up Pesterchum, and you're out of words for what has started to occur.

=======================  
44 New Messages from "Cards Occlore"   
========================  
IT: Okay while she's doing that you need to join too Lily and you can invite other people if you want idc, alright?   
MP: Of course I will. I wouldn't want to miss such a chance. I'm quite interested to know who else you are friends with. My, has Ally been invited yet? I'd think it be amazing if we could have another meeting~   
IT: As I said before Dill is inviting her and Chris as we speak although I don't think she would be happy to see you as much as you're happy to see her   
MP: I do understand that, dear Zack, which is why talking to her should allow us to bond more. I do love her poetry, as well as her taste of the finer pursuits in life, for her background.   
MP: With just the right amount of time to settle our differences, I am sure we can get on better terms. After all, dear Zack, at our first meeting, neither you or I could see eye to eye.   
MP: While we weren't in any hostility and economical differences like Ally and I, we did have the conflictive first impressions with each other, due to Emma. You saw my platonic, formal roleplaying as something peverse. You even tried to threatened me!   
MP: However, after a deep, serious conversation, we realized that the accused attempt of sexual manipulation was a mere misunderstanding. After I explained my behavior quirks, you helped me get better with interacting with others.   
IT: Okay first of all "for her background" and "economical differences" um I really hope you're not implying what I think you are cause that's pretty ignorant  
IT: i know that ur social skills are at the level of a alien from another dimension, but you really need to think before you talk   
MP: I didn't mean it in a rude way at all, dear Zack; it was, simply, an observation. Our first conversation via texting was clear proof of that.   
IT: Okay but Lily you have got to do better i mean if u said that to Ally she'd be very hurt and i don't think she'd ever speak to you again   
IT: Also with Emma i thought you were doing something while you weren't do anything at all while with Ally just now the way you said that is actually something that turns heads.   
IT: now I don't believe you intentionally meant it the way its typed maliciously. However it might not be the same for Ally.   
SC: Wth Lily? You gotta be careful with that shit. I know you didn't mean it to be rude, but I'm kinda mad at the way you format that sentence. You gotta take more thought into your words, cause you'll never know what issues other people have been through.   
SC: You really need to get a filter, especially for someone as uppity up as you.   
MP: I didn't mean it in a rude way. Dear Dill, I do not understand why you and Zack were so alarmed! Perhaps it is something not in my tradition.   
SC: "Tradition" ...What? Did you really just mean what I think you just did? Lily, you are kinda starting to seem very ignorant. I'm not mad, although I am a bit worried about your sense of mentality, for when you grow older.   
MP: I am not ignorant! I do not understand this word's connection to me.  
IT: Oh god.  
IT: *God -___- I can already tell this is gonna go chaotic we haven't even gotten all 12 players or even half.   
SC: I got Chris and Ally, by the way. They're in this.   
IT: Oh great here comes the arguments... 

satyaCaduceus [SC] added  lumineuxLustita [LL] and  patagenEuphorbim [PE] to the group.

LL: ...   
PE: hey...um....hi guys! how are you guys?   
IT: Chris get ready for the show cause there's now those comments are gonna be ignored.   
LL: I really have no response to what you said. My only question; what do you mean, by "for her background", and "economical differences"? As there are two sides to each story, I am sure that the implications Zack, Dill, and I have assumed are, perhaps, misunderstandings.   
PE: ._. guys, i think we should do this later, privately! plz dont argue.   
IT: Its envitable Chris sadly just stay out of it for now -___-   
LL: No worry Chris, I just want to know what she meant.   
PE: :/   
MP: I did not mean any harm! I was only telling the facts. Most people in your demographic tend to go for the musical, rhythmic type of poetry. In my dearest opinion, I was complimenting how you were into very lyrical, articulative poetry, rather than musical slang!   
LL: ...Musical slang? Are you talking about rap? That's it? She didn't mean any harm, Dill. There was no need for you to get some mad. You shouldn't succumb to assumption.   
IT: Oh God i just wanted to play a card game why did it have to go like this   
MP: Thank you, dear Ally. I did not mean to cause any harm.  
SC: I still think she went a little too far. Could've shut up.   
MP: I am quite sorry, dear Dill. I never meant anything of harm. Now, may we please be in mutual peace?   
IT: See no need for a fight Dill everything is resolved now we can play the game!!!!   
MP: Thank you! I don't find her ghetto at all, dear Zack! In fact, I was observing how she has qualities separate from the usual behavior in her demographic. I meant no disrespect.   
LL: See, Dill? Nothing to worry about. She just has....strange formation of her opinions.  
SC: Hey, hey, let's all calm down, Lily didn't mean to cause harm, she just don't know when to think and shut the hell up, Ally. No need for an argument.   
LL: Yes...That's...Exactly what I just said.   
IT: So Chris how was ur day dude   
SC: I'm not saying that at all, yes she was wrong, but you know she doesn't know better. She isn't used to actual social contact, outside of anyone online.   
PE: my days been good hbu 

=======================  
Oh no, everything is going into CHAOS! Of course everything's falling apart, Zack, anyone who can stop the quarreling is BIASED!  
It seems that you'll have to interfere. MUTUAL HARMONY is the only thing that'll, at the very least, postpone the quarrels. You are a tad disappointed in Zack's handlem-  
========================  
1 New Message   
LL: Dill, you were **just** getting mad at her. I am not mad at the harmless comment she made! 

========================  
Okay, you need to get in this.

**> Input Text: everyone plz Cum down!!!! **

========================

AE: everyone plz Cum down!!!!   
AE: opps *calm   
AE: plz guys dettle this out privately in a pc chat not here with people here its jusf gonna be a pi lix fight with biased people taking sides but with a pc chat u can mutually agree to disafeee and resolve it without ay ny hostility!   
MP: *settle *just *public *disagree *any   
IT: 1- She was going to correct it herself Lily 2- is that really the only thing you got from what she typed   
LL: Dill, it wasn't that serious. Please calm down; I do not want you to say anything you'll end up regretting. We are on the same side! :)  
SC: 1- didn't say anything 2- She's purposely doing THAT, Ally.   
PE: hey! Guys please stop omg emma is right do this privately before it gets too far than it already is   
PE: this is giving me a headache :(   
LL: You are right, Chris and Emma. We'll settle this later, privately. For now, we should play the card game.   
MP': I'm quite sorry for the eruptive nature that just occured. I must be weary of how and what I say. Now, dear Ally, how is your day? I am sure we can be platonic, for now~   
LL: Very well, Lily.   
SC: Ally. Aren't you mad? At all?   
LL: Dill, we know that Lily isn't used to talking to other demographics well...No offense, Lily.   
AE: she is correct, you can't just flipand flop!!.! Than is not keeping it neutral or balance that is just being indecisive and wishy washy, sorry if comment was in very rude language but we need to work forward and solve things on personal tones yeaaa :DDDDD   
AE: *that "flip and btw Zack u meed 2 be a leader and set the foot down on disputes!!!   
AE: also thank u very much for the collaboration equal balancing Christopher!!! :DDD hahaha xD   
IT: Easier said than done Emma -__-   
SC: Exactly Emma, not everything is miracles alright stay out of it, your belief in balances can't always work in every fucking situation   
IT: HEY. It was a honest mistake. **_DON'T_** go that fucking far dude   
SC: I was telling the truth, I meant no harm, calm down.   
IT: You didn't have to be an asshole when you said it tho   
SC: Okay, damn is she your best friend or your best _love interest_?   
IT: You **know** I'm just looking after her, cut it out. You're literally getting mad over a resolved misunderstanding.   
AE: omg guys calm down!   
LL: It is at this moment, Dill, that I reminded you to choose your words _very_ carefully. Please do not say anything that you know will be going too far.  
SC: Ooh so you want Ally too? Guess you're into dark skin girls with ponytails with girl bffs that are lighter and prettier huh   
SC: Oh my god I sent that instead of editing it, Ally I'm sorry.  
PE: ...omg that's too far   
LL: That is quite too far, Dill. It's a tad rude, but the bigger issue is the fact that you said it. You need to think about your actions more.  
IT: Good fucking job Dill hope you're proud   
IT: I'm not playing this shit and we're not friends anymore dill 

insomniacTechist [IT] has kicked  satyaCaduceus [SC] out of the group.

LL: Oh dear. I must go talk to him. He...didn't mean it, Zack. I think something must be going on. I suggest, while I am talking to him, that you resolve this manner. This isn't a situation to just break off ties permanently. I believe you overreacted, in kicking him out.

lumineuxLustita [LL] has left the group chat. 

PE: oh no...this isn't going to end well   
IT: It already hasn't, Chris, it already hasn't   
IT: brb gotta fix all this shit -______-   
PE: looks like its just me and u emma the only same ones hahaha... :/   
AE: yeah....DDD:   
AE: um don't worry tho I have hope that everything will be fine we just need let some time pass that's all they just need to believe in the good in each other  
AE: so how's the poetry slamming?   
PE: very good lol hbu with ur art going   
AE: very good hey I just realized that Lily hasn't resoon   
================ ================  
  
  


_Creeeak._

Your door is slowly attempting to be opened. But how? You made sure to stack a FORT, and you LOCKED yourself in. Your mother is most likely at the door. You can already imagine the despair of disappointment on her face!

**> Emma: Hide under the bed.**

Your mother might end up thinking that you escaped, but you'd rather not confront the embarrassing entrance you took into her party.

As you stop, drop, and roll under your bed, you hear the doorknob being unlocked. Wait, that's right, your mother is handy with a hairclip!

**> Emma: Stay as still as a statue.**

Your mother slowly opens the door, your desk and dressers almost falling to the floor, had she not gracefully ALIGNED them to the center of the room.

Although your carpet covers your whole rooms, her heels are able to make a clicking sound, as she picks up your laptop, reading the terrible catastrophe that has just occurred in your groupchat.

When she's done reading, she SOFTLY puts it into tje carpet, as you swiftly, but quietly, pull down the small end of the bed covers that allowed you to spy on your mother.

It's a good thing you are short and petite for your age, so nothing you have is sticking out.

Your mother presumes to walk to your closet, when you pull the bed cover a tad up. She looks and searches your clothes, but, with a sigh, closes the closet door.

"My little Beti, where are you? I am not at _all_ mad. I hope she didn't escape," your mother silently says with a hint of reserved anger. You slightly flinch at the rather ANGRY way she said 'all'. She's going to kill you, but in those nice like ways.

You quickly pull the covers down, as she seems to be...walking to the bed?

No! How could she of known you were hiding here? The bed sheets are neat and UNDISTURBED. You have been SILENT, the whole time she's been here. Even if she looked at the laptop, for all she knows, you could've just been going to the bathroom, which you don't believe she investigated.

**> Emma: Scoot away.**

You try to scoot a little bit far from where your mother is slowly coming from, when you realize what gave you away- your hair!

Who would've thought that your HAIR could lead to your demise! Well, it _is_ tailbone length. You'd never CUT it off, though. You love playing and twirling around with it!

As you scooch some more, your mother kneels down and gently grabs the ends of your hair. You slightly turn around and see her veins practically jumping out of her clenched fists' skin, but you still can't see her expression.

" _Aditi_ , why are you hiding? We need to talk.... **NOW**. Your real name? Oh no.... Quickly, your mother pulls up the cover sheets, pulling you by your skirt with a wicked smile...

============

Woah, woah, woah! That got really creepy. Time to change characters! How about one of the other five sophomores? 

**Choose a Character:**

 

 **>** Chris  
**>** Lily  
**>** Dill  
**>** Ally  
**>** Zack

 **>** Chris  
**>** Lily  
**>** Dill  
**>** Ally  
**> Zack**

Hmm, you chose the hacking bff who's a tad _too_ protective of his best friends. Are you sure you wouldn't want to choose the ojou sama chick? She stopped responding to the group chat. It'd be interesting to know what she was doing. 

**>** Choose another Character  
**>** Play as Zack

 **>** Choose another Character  
**> Play As Zack**

Whatever, your choice. 

**=== >**

  
  


A teenager stands in his bedroom. It is March 19th, 2018, in the afternoon, and he has just lost a friend, after said friend's insensitive outburst. You got his first name, but you don't recall ever getting his last name. Care to take a guess?

**> Insert Name: Zack Simpson**

You clever little thing. That show was awesome, but that joke is a tad dated, sorry to say.

However, it did make me chuckle a tad bit, so you get another chance at guessing.

**> Insert Name: Zack Kingoff**

No, no, that's not the last name. How did you get that? There's no indication that his last name could be "Kingof-

...

Wait a minute.

...  
...

_Really?_

You're a _VERY_ immature fellow, you know that? Clever, though, so points for you.

Anyway, your name is ZACK GREENHOUGH, and, although you're in a decade that heavily relies on technology, you like to BALANCE IT OUT with a more traditional taste, as well. You are constantly playing checkers with your ELDERLY neighbors, and you can proudly say that you've only been beaten five times- well, maybe six.  
  
You love Sudoku, though you do that alone. Many people find it to be rather boring and COMPLEXED failure of a game, but you see it as a HOBBY. You've won three sodoku COMPETITIONS, though nothing out of state.   
  
When you're surfing the internet, it's usually at NIGHT, and you tend to search up complex logical problems, or play online multiplayer card, chess, and checker games. You don't get much time to slumber away, so you tend to SLEEP IN CLASS, which can be the only real thing teachers could ever complain about. Other than that, you try to be as model of a student as possible, being CAREFUL not to BREAK ANY RULES.   


Ironically, despite your _vast_ intelligence, you have no logical explanation for what had just considered. Your friend group has just corrupted in half. You've just cut off any ties you had have with your friend Dill. You CAN'T do Dill like that, though; you gotta apologize. He's your true best friend; Emma is your bff, but it's more in a GUARDIAN, LITTLE SISTER type of way. You and Dill are same level full bros, if that makes sense.

_Ow!_

First, however, you need to close your curtain shades! Due to you frequently hanging on the web later at night, you decided to CONSTRUCT a long cover between two of your lamps that are also between your computer desk, said cover making a bubbllish fort like shield against any LEAKING SOLAR ENERGY, so you don't turn on your lights a lot.

Your skin is alright, but your eyes are slightly burning from the sun. You're getting more and more like a VAMPIRE, the more you stay as a shut in.

**> Zack: Disperse of Your Weakness.**

As painful as it is, you rush to the curtains, quickly untying their ribbons. You wonder if your mom came and opened it up, while you were chatting.

Ah, perfect. Your room is back to it's usual dark, NOCTURNAL state. Good.

You kinda have to go to the bathroom, now, bit it's alright. As a nocturnal web surfer, you've trained yourself to hold it in for long periods of time. You now need to make amends with Dill.

**> Zack: Open up Pesterchum.**

You get back unto your Soliking 8 computer, and open up PesterChum.

SatyaCaduceus 

He didn't block you! Now. you feel more like an asshole; you quickly kicked him out of the group and, had it not been Ally, probably would've burned the rest of the BRIDGE.

=======================

insomniacTechist[IT] began pestering  satyaCaduceus [SC]

=======================

IT: Um   
IT: Hey   
IT: I was a douche dude I'm sorry I know you've been under large stress with getting extra credit and shit   
IT: I'm gonna add you back to tje group cause that wasn't cool how I did you   
IT: I regret saying we're not friends cause, dude, we're like bffs   
IT: ....So yeah um if you....hate me....I understand.   
IT: sorry 

=======================

Great. You now feel like an ass.  
You go back to the group chat.

=======================

3 New Messages from "Cards Occlore" 

=======================

PE: um emma u ok?   
PE: ...alright...   
PE: well zack and emma I'll be making poems if you need me.... :/ 

=======================

Welp...You should take the time to talk to Ally.

=======================

insomniacTechist[IT] began pestering  lumineuxLustita [LL]

=======================

IT: Hey can I get advice on the situation   
LL: I am dealing with Dill, right now; this is a perfect time to bring you guys together. Hold on! 

lumineuxLustita [LL] added  satyaCaduceus [SC] to the chat.

This is now a group chat. 

lumineuxLustita [LL] has named the group  "Therapy Session #45: Zack and Dill #1".

LL: Alright, Dill and Zack, welcome to my therapy session. According to my memo, this is the first time you've had a therapy session regarding each other.   
SC: Right now I, kinda, don't wanna do this.   
IT: wait Dill plz Im sorry dude  
LL: Alright, settle down! Both sides made actions without thinking logically. Now, we must first talk about _why_ the situation sparked a fuel. Since I've already talked to Dill a bit, I want to hear your side of the story, Zack.   
IT: i didn't mean to get so mad. It wasnt even that seriously what u said, bout the skin part. Your right about me acting more like a boyfriend then a friend for Emma.   
IT: i guess i just get over protective and brotherly, too much, in every situation. She sometimes acts a little off and I fear that if I don't spell some things out she'll lead herself to her own demise.  
LL: Now, Dill, what is your response to that, as well as **your** reasoning?   
SC: Its cool, it's just..lately ive feel that everything is a insult to me. I know its not ur fault, but...Idk, with all the schooling stress I've been feeling, it feels like... It feels like I'm being interrogated at every second, like almost ignored of being a human, if that makes sense.   
LL: Interesting. One who is trying to prevent a bad situation, and the other is trying to get out of the bad situation. You both have good intentions, but you are not fully thinking through. You are ignoring the one thing that got you to do the right thing in the first place; your conscience. You must always think logically, before you enact with your emotions, just as you must think of your emotions, before thinking logically. When you brashly go with what you feel, without logically thinking your decision over, you can end up doing the one thing you tried to avoid. It is the same for doing something that you think over, but without thinking of the feelings in jeopardy.   
SC: Yeah, I tend to go with how I feel, without actually, you know, thinking it out, and my anger gets the best of me, sometimes. Shit I feel dumb as hell   
IT: nah bro its really my fault I always think what is the ""best logical"" thing, but it can't be logical if I take no one's feelings into account. I knew you were going into some rough mental, no offense, times. Sorry.   
SC: Looks like we both suck ass with balancing the right thing and the right feeling.   
LL: This has ended very well! Remember, the right thing to do is not always in a black and white, yin yang situation. Sometimes, there are things in a gray area, and we must rely on both our conscience and feelings.   
SC: You might as well get your degree as this point. You know how to pull people out of shit.   
SC: I honestly think that you could take out Dr.Phil. _You_ could've helped a lot of future juveniledelinquents.   
LL: Well, I don't know about _that_. I guess I am just good at analyzing psychological problems.   
IT: Spoken like a true psychological therapist   
LL: Now, I am going to contact my friend, so she can join this session.   
IT: ???   
LL: Your anger is still in need of repair, as only your mental disruption has been cured. My friend specializes in dealing with issues that produce anger in the clients.

SC: Was that a sub towards me? span

LL: I learned from the best, lol.   
IT: Hahaha sorry Dill I had to teach her the tricks, dude.   
LL: I said best, not worse, Zack. Lol.   
SC: Hahahaha, you got your shit flamed. My student has become a master. Good job, girl.   
IT: -______-  
LL: What I said applies to you as well.   
SC: My student just became the teacher....Damn   
IT: Dude you got served. Badly.   
SC: "DuDe YoU gOt SeRvEd BaDlY"   
IT: Love you too   
LL: While we're on the subject, we also need to talk about.... _that_ moment. Your fueds won't be able to disparse until then.   
SC: Um can we do that shit later, please?   
LL: Dill, we both know that "later" is really never. You cannot go forward by skipping between obstacles. No matter much you ignore then, the obstacles will always be in the back of your heart and conscious, breaking you slowly, until you confront it. By ignoring it, you only make it worse, which has been shown in the ridiculous argument you guys just got over. Please, just talk it out right now. The fearful outcome you two are obviously afraid of is only bad because you are making it.   
SC: Fine, but I'm not going in every single detail. Also, can't right at this second, cause I gotta study.   
IT: Thank God, cause I need to use the bathroom and I kinda  IT: you know  IT: didnt want to seem like i was cowardly leaving. 

LL: Guess there's no helping it, huh? I'll at least have time to invite my friend into this.  
IT: Can you invite her to the game, as well?   
LL: Sure!  
IT: Alright brb. 

=======================

  
You sigh deeply, as you don't want to really talk about _that_ incident between you and Dill. At the same time, however, you slightly jolt up, as you **really** need to use the bathroom.

You still wonder who opened the cutrains. Was your stepmother in your room? You didn't remember your dad saying anything about her visiting today, but then again, you barely remember to sleep in your bed, so you cease to question anymore.

**> Zack: Open the door.**

With a swift move, you GENTLY turn the golden doorknob, and walk out of your room, into the tanned yellow hallway. You look at the brown, mid-way Victorian designs on said wallpaper, and wonder if you should ask one of your friends for tips on painting

You walk past three rooms, including your own- just when you get close to the fourth door, the bathroom, it swings open.

"Zoey, what the hell?!?!"

Your sister...She's wearing make up, has a **very** promiscuous outfit on, and even dyed her hair into a blonde! She is only thirteen years old. She has a little purse, Gucci, and something tells you that your father didn't get her that. What in the world is she doing?

**> Zack: Scold Your Younger Sister.**

"Get out of those outfits **now** ," you harshly say as you grab the purse from her. She immediately tries to sway around you to take it back, but you move your arms around, the two limbs high as possible up in the air.

"It's none of your business, so leave me alone," your sister practically yells out. She smiled at you, and her tanner face is red with anger. "Why can't you just let me have fun?"

You look at her and shake your head. "Dressing like you're in your twenties when you're _barely_ a teenager does _not_ count as a normal fun activity, Zoey."

"It's not dressing too prami....promis....whatever you said, it's dressing _freely_!"

Zoey tries another go to steal back her purse, but you step sideways and let her almost tumble to the ground. She quickly is able to stand back up correctly, as well as quickly to form her face back into that infamous, bratty frown.

"If you won't give me it..."

Your sister pulls out a small lipstick, with the top a glossy red. You're about to comment on if she thinks what she's doing is a simple joke when, out of the blue, she presses on the bottom for eight seconds, and the red part has blue lighting like substances come out...

It's a...TASER?!?!?!

d  
"W...Where did you get that, Zoey? I am DEFINITELY telling dad," you say. You start to watch backwards to your room. "And you say your 'fun' is none of my concern?!?!"

**> Zack: Get a weapon. QUICK.**

You walk BACKWARDS closer and closer to your room, and your sister is getting closer and closer with her taser.

When you feel your back touch the door, your sister positions herself in a running position. You quickly open the door, close it, and then lock it. Something tells you to move, and you run to your bed and go under it, where you find a thick, eight foot long orange wire. You think it's an extra plug for your computer.

As this is happening, you hear knocks and the buzzing sound of electricity. By the time you get up from under the bed, however, it stops.

You slowly walk to the door, the long wire trailing behind you like a tail. You hear your sister turn the disguised tazer off. She then starts walking away, while saying, "Zake, I'm out!"

"Oh no you don't!"

**> Zack: Stop her!**

The minute those words leave her mouth, you open the door and whip the tazer out of her hands- the minute it it falls down the stairs, to presumably the living room, she tries to walks backwards, but you swing the wire at her legs, making the younger teen jump up and land on the wire.

You try to quickly drag her towards you, but she does a backwards somersault, and quickly gets up. Oh yeah, that's right, your sister is an inspiring gymnast. Taking her down without her using her flexibility will be quite, quite hard.

You didn't want to come to this, but....

"Get back here!"

**> Zack: STRIFE!!!**


	2. Blue and Red Lights

============

Ah, a sibling war with dangerous weapons. Exciting, but there's something quite more exciting. Which one? Well, choose and find out!

**Choose a Character:**

 

 **>** Chris  
**>** Lily  
**>** Dill  
**>** Ally  
**>** ~~Zack~~

 **>** Chris  
**>** Lily  
**>** Dill  
**>** Ally  
~~**> Zack**~~

Sorry, but once you try to choose another character, you have to play at least one other character before getting back to the character. Unless you click the "b" button.

**>** Chris  
**>** Lily  
**>** Dill  
**>** Ally

 **>** Chris  
**>** Lily  
**>** **Dill**  
**>** Ally

 **>** Choose another Character  
**> Play As Dill**

Nice, play the black guy! Power to the people. 

**=== >**

  


A teenager stands in his bedroom. It is March 19th, 2018, in the afternoon, and he has just lost a friend, after said friend's insensitive blocking. You know his first name by heart, but the last name...Not so much.

**> Insert Name: Dill Do**

Alright, you win this one. That is clever- I didn't even realize the joke that could've been made.

**> Insert Name: Dill Palmer**

Correct!

Although, the other name would've been perfectly fine, in my opinion. But I'm just the narrator, so nothing I think will be a decision.

Anyway, your name is DILL PALMER, and you'd like to work for the government when you grow up. You are in your school's student council, as the SECRETARY. When you become a junior, you will try to be THE PRESIDENT, if not vice present of the school.

You tend to be home alone, because your dad tends to be OUT OF STATE, because of his job as a political bodyguard. So, you tend to have contact with your cousin, who, these days, is the only person who you can say has your back, these days.


End file.
